Rockbell (Happy ver)
by My Crazy Anime Life
Summary: The story how Happy found Natsu. Sorry for the crappy summary.


**Hi Guys! This is my second fic hope you enjoy!**

**A/N: I do not own the characters in this fic but the plot is mine. And this fic takes place at the present world. This is all written in Happy's point of view. And lastly, Happy will be portrait as a human whose name is Harry then as a cat. ENJOY! **

**Bold: Conversation/Talking**

**-"Wake up, Harry! You'll be late for school."-**

Great, another day of school. Sometimes I think school is just a fancy word for "prison".

**-"I had enough with your nonsense, Henry!"-**

Mom and Dad are fighting again. Well, it not surprising because they seem to fight everyday about everything. How I wish this house could be quieter.

**-"Bye Mom, Bye Dad. I'm going to school.-**

**-"Be careful on the way to school, ok Harry?"- **

**-"I will."-**

After giving mom a kiss, I left for school. Such a nice weather today, too bad I had to go to school. As I reach the school ground, I heard bunch of students saying behind my back. Well, I admit I am a delinquent at school, skipping classes, fighting and all the common thing you find in a delinquent.

As usually, I skipped English class again, it's not like teacher is any less interesting. I always skipped to this empty field leaving the school at less a few meters, the perfect place to take a nap. What seem strange about this field was the blue cat, it always be at that same spot of the field and somehow it turned into my partner in crime.

**-"Hey, Happy."-**

Yea, I know. Why Happy? Well, this cat seem to make me happy somehow.

**-"Nyan."-**

**-"Hey Happy, what does it feels like being a cat?"-**

**-"Nyan."-**

**-"Oh, I forgotten, you can't speak. At least, you know what I'm talking about. Sometimes I wish someone could just know what I feel. Man, I wish I can be a cat."-**

After that, the last thing I saw was Happy being caught by some people.

**-BREAKING NEWS!-**

**A group of teenager caught by the police for animal abuse and the murder of 13 years old boy, Harry Montague. Body of the 13years old boy was found by a woman whose cat was abuse by the criminals. The injured cat lead the way to the crime scene. Fingerprints of the criminals were all the body of the young boy. Parents of the young boy were shock to found out of their child. People pray for the young boy's soul.**

**- "Wake up, Happy."-**

As I open my eyes, I found myself back home. After that incident, 'mommy' wouldn't let me out anymore.

-**"Here's your cookies, Happy."- **

Ah, her cookies are always the best. But somehow, it tasted a little off. And now just that, 'mommy' looks a little pale today, but I didn't bother. After that delicious meal, I felt hungry again. I went to 'mommy's room.

**-"Nyan/**_**MOMMY."**_**-**

Somehow, she won't wake up. I called her once more but this time I jumped to her side. I can feel her. She was hot. Somehow I knew I needed to call someone to help her.

-**"NYAN/**_**SOMEONE HELP MY MOMMY"-**_

No one could hear me. Finally, our neighbor came and found 'mommy' lying down. I didn't know but he ended up bringing 'mommy' to his car. After a few hours, 'daddy' came. I never liked, nor did he like me. But somehow he glared at me and said

-**"It's your fault that Nina (A/N it's the owner's name) is in the hospital. Her allergy to cat gotten worse. I knew we shouldn't kept you. You are no longer needed."**

After that, he threw me out. I didn't know why but something's telling to run far away. Away from him, away from everything. I cried as I ran. I ran and ran without looking what was in my way. Until … …

**-"OUCH! Hey watch where you going… … O, it's a cat.-**

I looked at him as he carried me into his arm. I felt warm and happy.

-**"So, what's your name, ey kitty?"**

I drew a smiling face with my claw. He looked at it for a while. And finally, he smiled and said:

**-"You're name is Happy, right?"-**

I nodded my head. He carried me into his arms once more.

_**"Well, whoever left you is never gonna have you back because I'm your new master. My name is Natsu. I will promise never to leave you alone."-**

Tears were falling from my eyes. The first time I felt love for a long time.

**-"NYAN."-**

PROMISE YOU WILL NEVER LEAVE ME ALONE

**FINALLY FINISH! HOPE YOU ENJOY! MY CRAZY ANIME LIFE OUT!**


End file.
